


Пятьдесят оттенков Тига

by 006_stkglm



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Slash, Trans Character, Trans Male Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 01:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3672741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять<s>десят</s> оттенков Тига</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятьдесят оттенков Тига

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2015 на diary.ru для команды WTF Sons of Anarchy 2015
> 
> Спойлеры к событиям сериала. Секс с транссексуалом. Тиг-центрик.

**Оттенок кукол**

Тиг не был ни философом, как Чибс с его безумным шотландским кодексом чести, ни любителем ныть про старые времена и жаловаться на новые, как Пайни. И уж совершенно точно он не собирался проводить вечера на крыше мастерской, глядя на… ну, чего уж интересного там находил Джекс, черкая что-то в одну из своих многочисленных черненьких книжечек. Может, Теллер писал очередной манифест, как его чертов отец, из-за которого лет через двадцать Абель Теллер вот так же будет лезть на стенку — Тиг не знал. А с тем, чего он не знал, он ничего не мог поделать, а следовательно — и волноваться об этом не собирался. Тиг был человеком очень простых нужд и еще более простых жизненных принципов. Вернее, полного их отсутствия. Возможно, именно поэтому с ним вечно случалась самая безумная херня.

Начать хотя бы с неудачной идеи подрочить, которая посетила его тринадцатилетнюю тогда голову душным июльским летом семьдесят первого. Это самое лето он проводил у двоюродной сестры новой телки своего отца, на озере Чирк-лейк в Оклахоме. Проще говоря, в гребаной жопе мира. Отец с телкой планировали куда-то съездить, а пристроить Тига было больше некуда. Собственно говоря, он не особо возражал. Тетка — Хэлли или Элли, сейчас он уже даже не помнил ее имя — оказалось очень даже ничего. Ей было сильно за сорок, весила она килограмм за девяносто, но большая их часть соблазнительно распределялась на задний и передний бампер, а Тига как раз накрыл период полового созревания. Так что большую часть этих каникул он проходил, изнывая от жары в плотных джинсах, чтобы скрыть хронический стояк, и спускал при первой подвернувшейся возможности.

Какой черт его дернул тогда забраться в чулан, где тетка хранила старые вещи, Тиг не понимал по сию пору. Большую часть тесного помещения чулана загромождал всевозможный хлам: сломанные зонтики, старая обувь, ручка от швабры, которую нельзя было выкинуть, потому что ею открывали люк на чердак, колесо от велосипеда с наполовину выдранными спицами. Коробки со старой одеждой оставляли узкий проход вдоль одной из стен к запыленному, никогда не знавшему тряпки, окну. С осторожностью, чтобы не скипнула, прикрыв за собой дверь, Тиг пробрался мимо пахнущих пылью и плесенью коробок к маленькому пятачку свободного пространства возле окна и, привалившись потной спиной к каким-то полкам, закрыл глаза, расстегнул ширинку и запустил руку в трусы, представляя, как покачиваются теткины буфера, когда она расчесывается по утрам перед большим зеркалом в прихожей. На тот момент это была его любимая эротическая фантазия.

Буфера перед мысленным взором Тига медленно росли и приближались, он уже предвкушал момент, когда уткнется в них носом и позволит себе спустить, как вдруг за спиной что-то негромко треснуло. Тиг задрал голову, нехотя приоткрыл один глаз, все быстрее двигая рукой, и замер, как олень в свете фар на ночной дороге. Сверху вниз с показавшихся ему бесконечными полок на него смотрело, наверное, несколько десятков кукол. Обычных девчоночьих кукол в выцветших от времени платьицах, с лентами в жестких волосах и жуткими немигающими пластмассовыми глазами. Несколько десятков кукол смотрели на него, пока он дрочил. А потом за спиной снова треснуло, и Тиг ощутил, как из-под его костлявых лопаток уходит опора, а вся эта чудовищная масса немигающих глаз валится на него. У некоторых кукол, с которыми жизнь, видимо, обошлась жестче, чем с остальными, были жуткие лысые черепа и пустые провалы глазниц. Тиг заорал.

Он не помнил, как, но оказался во дворе, вопя благим матом и непрестанно оглядываясь назад: ему казалось, что этот поток бесконечных пластмассовых глаз сейчас разорвет дом и выплеснется наружу. Ну и поскольку перед собой он не смотрел совершенно, то споткнулся о скрипучий шезлонг — у тетки был просторный задний двор, и к ней то и дело приходили позагорать менее обеспеченные пространством соседки — перелетел через него и плюхнулся на соседний. Аккурат носом в пышные теткины буфера. Раздался истошный визг, и сверху на него выплеснулся стакан чая со льдом.

Что самое удивительное: кончить ему все-таки удалось.

Иногда Тиг все же жалел, что после этого приключения целый пласт секс-индустрии оказался для него под запретом: с конца девяностых надувные резиновые девочки становились год от года все симпатичнее. Впрочем, в нулевых появился реалистичный силикон, а с ним — искусственные рты, задницы и вагины, так что совсем обделенным он себя не чувствовал.

**Оттенок огня**

Отцовство само по себе мало волновало Тига. Всю свою жизнь он пихал член в самые разные дырки, в том числе и в те, которые в силу принадлежности к определенному полу физически не могли забеременеть, и далеко не всегда был при этом достаточно трезв, чтобы вспомнить про резинку. Собственно, Колин могла ничем не отличаться от сотен одноразовых подружек по перепихону, если бы Тигу однажды не взбрело в голову, что он влюблен, и в сертификатах о рождении Дон и Фон рядом с ее появилось и его имя.

Поначалу это мало что изменило, и после того, как они разошлись, тоже. Тиг отправлял какие мог деньги — если вспоминал, но чаще, когда Колин того требовала. Они перезванивались: сначала на все праздники, потом только на Рождество и дни рождения. Пару раз они виделись, когда девочки были еще маленькие: Колин возила их на побережье и останавливалась в Чарминге проездом. И вот тогда, глядя на длинные темные волосы со смешными резинками на растрепанных косичках, короткие платьица, сбившиеся к щиколоткам гольфы и две пары светлых, как у него самого, глаз, Тиг с удивлением ощутил, что в груди поселилось новое незнакомое чувство.

Больше всего оно походило на солнечный зайчик: не напоминало о себе, пока кто-нибудь не пошевелит зеркальцем. Оно жило у него внутри, не мешая ему гонять по дорогам на скорости девяносто миль в час, трахать все, что движется (а иногда и то, что нет), и убивать, если обстоятельства того требовали. Но когда звонила Колин, а потом, спустя несколько лет, стали названивать и сами девочки, это чувство расцветало внутри, заполняя его, как солнечным светом, каким-то животным глубинным осознанием того, что он _продолжится_. И не важно, что девочки звонили в основном, когда влипали в неприятности, если надо было набить морду чересчур приставучему ухажеру или нужны были деньги. Они были его дочери, они шли за помощью к нему — а для того, чтобы любить их, гордиться ими и потрошить ради них заначки, Тигу больше и не требовалось. Это было очень примитивное чувство, но он был человеком незатейливых нужд.

Он никогда особо не задумывался о будущем. Жизнь — во всяком случае _его_ жизнь — была очень жестокой и непредсказуемой штукой, которая могла закончиться в любой момент. Он особо не беспокоился по этому поводу. Как раньше само собой подразумевалось, что где-то там у него есть две дочери, так и теперь, когда они выросли и он узнал их поближе, предполагалось что Дон и Фон в любом случае будут жить дальше и однажды заведут своих детей, а те — своих, и все будет идти заведенным чередом. Это была своего рода константа, как сказал бы Чибс, натянув очки и заглянув в одну из своих умных книжек.

Заданные величины не должны меняться, планетам не положено сходить с предназначенных им орбит, а детям — умирать раньше своих родителей. Вот только Деймону Поупу было насрать на заданные величины Тига.

Когда парни Поупа подтащили его к яме и откинули тяжелую железную крышку, он понял, что произойдет. Сразу. Трудно было не понять: толстая сигара в руках у этого грязного ниггера и канистра, откуда за милю несло бензином. Деймон Поуп был жестоким человеком, и преподносить жестокие уроки было его способом оставаться на вершине пищевой пирамиды.

Дон испуганно плакала и звала папочку, и он запомнил ее именно такой. Зареванной, с опухшими глазами, размазанной тушью, связанными за спиной руками, в красном свитере и, кажется, джинсовой юбке. Эти детали всегда ускользали от него потому, что слишком уж быстро все краски, которыми была его Дон, стали угольно-черными, когда небрежно брошенная сигара спикировала в яму. Спустя несколько минут то черное, объятое пламенем, которое металось по яме три на полтора, уже не было его дочерью. А потом оно перестало метаться. Солнечный зайчик внутри у Тига превратился в пиранью и выжирал его внутренности изнутри, чавкая и захлебываясь кровью.

Сначала он кричал — он не понимал, что именно, просто чувствовал, как напрягалось, извлекая звук, собственное горло — и метался по краю ямы, заполненной яркими, словно вспышки на солнце, бликами огня, треском ревущего пламени и нестерпимой вонью горелого мяса. Потом это стало слишком, и он больше не мог. Он упал на горячий песок, свернувшись калачиком и спиной к этому контейнеру в земле, походившему теперь на разверстые врата Ада. Он зажмурился, но оранжево-алые отблески все равно плясали на изнанке его век.

**Оттенок братства**

Из тех, кто постоянно садился за стол головного чаптера, больше всего Тигу нравился именно шотландец. В _том самом_ смысле. Тиг даже не заморачивался попытками разбить это простенькое слово на миллион смысловых оттенков, как это делали другие люди. Кому вообще нужна была такая херня? «Он нравится мне как друг». «Он нравится мне как вице-президент клуба». «Он нравится мне в постели». Какая разница? Человек тебе или нравится, или тебе на него насрать, или у тебя чешутся руки, чтобы его пристрелить. Другого не дано.

Чибс ему нравился.

Было что-то неотразимо притягательное в холодном прищуре его темных глаз, пристрастии к хорошему виски и акценте. Ебаный акцент заводил почище любых шлюх, которых притаскивал в клаб-хаус Бобби, и любых колес, которыми баловался Джус. Иногда Тиг трепался, не затыкаясь, только для того, чтобы услышать в ответ пару слов, сказанных этим неторопливым, низким с хрипотцой голосом. Чтобы в плавившемся калифорнийском воздухе среди запахов бензина, раскаленного асфальта и паленой резины потянуло прохладой зеленых холмов и ветром с фьордов, которые слышались в раскатистой «r-r-r», как ее выговаривал Чибс. Чтобы среди лающего выговора ниггеров и переиначенного на мексиканской лад говора латиносов серебристыми колокольчиками звенели эти чудные маленькие словечки типа «aye», «wee» и «lassie». Даже если бы Чибс нудел по поводу и без, не гонял по дорогам, как черт, и мазал в девяти случаях из десяти, все равно стоило бы иметь его рядом просто для того, чтобы слышать, как он разговаривает.

Еще были шрамы. Вот в чем Тиг был полностью согласен с телками: шрамы невъебенно украшают мужиков… И не только мужиков, если вспомнить розовую полоску в ложбинке между грудей мамы Джеммы. Но если облизать эту конкретную полоску ему не светило никогда в жизни — разве только если бы он вдруг решил подарить свои яйца Клэю или потом, гораздо позже, тому латиносу, Неро, — то шрамы Чибса выглядели куда более доступно. И куда более привлекательно, чем его собственные, если уж на то пошло. В отношении шрамов карма Тига была настоящей сучкой: в него не раз стреляли, а, мотая срок, он свел близкое знакомство с заточкой, но все отметины заживали на нем, как на собаке. Пока его не цапнул за жопу стопятидесятикилограммовый мудак с хваткой покрепче, чем у добермана. Тиг знал разницу: ему было с чем сравнивать. В конце концов, когда речь заходила о нем, выражение «это может укусить тебя за задницу» всегда оказывалось буквальным. Всегда.

В общем и целом, это был довольно забавный опыт. Начать с того, что всю дорогу назад до клаб-хауса в фургоне стоял оглушительный хохот. Вел Джекс, как самый стойкий. Джус сидел на переднем сиденье, на постой оборачивался и щелкой камерой, когда мог удержать ее в трясущихся от смеха руках. Хэппи давно уже только обессилено икал. Даже Чибс то и дело фыркал, качая головой, особенно когда фургон подпрыгивал на залатанном асфальте, и Тиг матерился от боли в растревоженной заднице. В конце концов, он не выдержал и улегся на свободных сиденьях, устроив голову на голенях шотландца.

— Ой, вы гляньте на наших голубков, — состроив щенячьи глазки, проворковал Джус, торопливо щелкая камерой.

— Иди на хуй, я ранен, — Тиг, не глядя, показал ему средний палец. Задница правда болела, колени Чибса были удобными, и рука шотландца приятной тяжестью давила на плечо и грудь, придерживая, чтобы он не свалился с узкого сиденья. Никто не мог бы винить его за жесткий стояк, который не опал даже, когда его положили на бильярдный стол, стянули штаны и позвонили Таре. Возможно, то, что штаны стягивал именно Чибс, имело к этому какое-то отношение.

Когда дело доходило до стояка, Тиг становился еще более непритязателен, чем обычно: если у тебя стоит, то пользуйся этим, а не еби себе мозг, гадая, почему и на кого встало. Бобби говорил по телефону в соседней комнате. Мамочка ворковала над Тигом и ласково гладила его по волосам. Чибс притащил из персональной заначки хорошего бухла и одну за другой влил в Тига три стопки. Боль притупилась. Стояк, наоборот, только усилился. Когда Чибс вытащил иголку из дрожащей из-за лангеты руки Тары и принялся штопать задницу Тига сам, стало просто заебись.

Тиг лежал, лениво считая стежки, думая про полоску шрама между грудей мамочки — ее рука все еще ерошила его волосы — и прикидывая, спустить прямо на стол сейчас или подождать, пока его доведут до одной из пустующих комнат, и уже там как следует передернуть затвор. К тому времени, как зашуршала упаковка стерильных повязок, и он ощутил на коже липкое прикосновение пластыря, он все еще не определился. Мамочка напоследок поцеловала его в макушку и ушла: ей понадобилось срочно переговорить с Тарой. Сквозь ленивый дурман боли, возбуждения и алкоголя Тиг почувствовал, как его похлопали по плечу.

— Поднимайся, ковбой, — сказал Чибс, — давай сгрузим твою задницу на что-нибудь более комфортабельное.

— Тебе придется придерживать мне штаны, — улыбнулся Тиг, — я не стану дефилировать по клаб-хаусу с голыми ногами.

Шотландец хмыкнул:

— То есть то, что ты битый час светил тут голым задом, тебя не беспокоит?

— Это отличный зад. Не вижу проблемы.

— Как скажешь. Давай.

Чибс помог ему сползти со стола — когда ягодицу стягивают четырнадцать стежков, высокие бортики представляют серьезное неудобство, — и закинул его руку себе на плечо:

— Ну, пошли.

— Шта-а-аны, — напомнил ему Тиг, лыбясь во все тридцать два. Шотландец вздернул бровь, усмехнулся и прихватил со стола початую бутылку «Макаллан»:

— У меня руки заняты, сам подержишь.

— Ауч. Ты разбил мое сердце.

— Заткнись.

— Я серьезно. Я ранен.

— Тебя цапнул за зад мужик весом килограммов в двести. Вот это считается за ранение.

— Я про сердце. Ты только что меня отверг.

— Да? С чего ты взял?

Должно быть, Тиг сильно недооценил плещущийся в нем на тот момент коктейль из алкоголя и обезболивающего и сильно переоценил способность думать верхним мозгом, когда нижний еле помещался в криво натянутых на непострадавшую ягодицу трусах, потому что он поневоле заткнулся и переваривал эти слова всю оставшуюся дорогу.

— Ауч!

Затащив Тига внутрь, Чибс бесцеремонно сгрузил его на кровать, запер дверь и полез в тумбочку под маленьким телеком: за бокалами.

— Выпьешь?

— Спрашиваешь?

Тот усмехнулся, плеснув виски в бокалы, и протянул ему один. Тигу нравилось, как эти ухмылки натягивают шрамы у него на щеках. Вероятно, он сказал это вслух, потому что Чибс залпом опрокинул янтарную жидкость и ответил:

— Я знаю.

Вероятно, Тиг был куда более обколот и пьян, чем думал, потому что при этом Чибс улыбался.

— Тигги, кончай думать, — шотландец потянул с себя жилет и кожанку, — когда ты не думаешь, с тобой гораздо веселее.

В самую точку. Тиг опрокинул свой бокал. «Макаллан» жидким огнем прокатился по горлу и растекся по венам. Вездесущее солнце просвечивало сквозь закрытые жалюзи, наполняя комнатенку золотистым полумраком. В горячем воздухе дрожали пылинки. От застеленной постели пахло чистым бельем. От устроившегося рядом Чибса несло виски порохом, маслом, каким-то одеколоном и совсем чуть-чуть латексом: от стерильных перчаток. Он ухмылялся чему-то своему, и Тиг наконец-то получил возможность проследить языком эти шрамы.

Они ощущались просто как легкие складки на коже и были солоноваты на вкус.

— Ты промахнулся, Тигги, — сказал ему Чибс, сминая его губы своими: жесткими, властными и тонкими, как лезвие ножа. Звякнула пряжка ремня, зашуршала ткань. К члену Тига прижался длинный горячий ствол. Он дернулся, стремясь прижаться поближе, усилить контакт, но Чибс, удерживая его на не пострадавшем боку, крепко прижал ногой за бедра.

— Не дергайся, Тигги, я не стану еще раз штопать твою задницу.

— Мудак, — промычал Тиг в колючий от усов и щетины, горький от вкуса виски на их языках поцелуй.

Вместо ответа Чибс обхватил оба их члена рукой и принялся надрачивать, проворачивая ладонь и проезжаясь пальцами по щелке на головке Тига ровно так, как он любил. Ему не понадобилось даже дюжины движений: Тиг спустил шотландцу прямо в ладонь, а через полминуты влажных хлюпающих шлепков Чибс присоединился, рыча ему в плечо:

— Mo chreach! Mo chreach!!

Какое-то время они лежали, тяжело дыша. Снаружи доносились привычные звуки работающей автомастерской. Где-то в отдалении заревел двигатель харлея.

Должно быть, Винус произвела впечатление не только на него одного.

— Если ты сейчас нальешь мне еще виски, я соглашусь на то, чтобы никогда об этом не говорить, — предложил Тиг.

Чибс криво усмехнулся. Они лежали близко, и Тигу было видно, как снова натянулась нитка шрама на его щеке.

— Aye, — ответил шотландец, приподнимаясь на локте, — aye.

**Оттенок любви**

Однажды, когда Винус была печальна, она назвала это «танцы с уродами», прячась от Тига в темноте своей спальни. Если бы Тиг мог тогда рассмеяться, он бы сделал это. Потому что, если кто-то здесь, в уютной тишине небольшого дома, где стены были выкрашены светлой краской, из каждой комнаты доносилось чириканье птиц, а на окнах лениво колыхались прозрачные занавески, и был уродом, то только он. Но его милая девочка называла его ангелом и Александром и не видела всей этой черноты, грязи, крови и жестокости, из которой он состоял: только достоинства, хотя, видит Бог, его желание быть с ней и то, как он ценил все ее «особенности», сам Тиг таковыми не считал. «Наверное, это и есть любовь: не замечать недостатков друг друга», — отрешенно подумал он, прижимая ее — уже не плачущую, а смеющуюся — к себе, зарываясь носом в ее спутанные волосы и втягивая запах.

В минуты, когда на нее накатывало _то самое_ настроение, Винус пахла так, как никогда не смогла бы пахнуть ни одна женщина на земле. Когда к ее собственному запаху — нежному цветочному аромату духов, сладковатому, почти неразличимому, если не знать, что он есть, запаху крема для кожи и легкому химическому послевкусию роликового дезодоранта — примешивался тяжелый мускусный запах возбужденного мужчины, эта головокружительная смесь била в голову так, что Тигу моментально сносило крышу.

Он легонько подтолкнул ее плечом. Винус подняла голову. Даже в темноте было видно, как расширились у нее зрачки и проступил румянец на ненакрашенных скулах. Она прикусила губу, прижалась к нему теснее, и Тиг ощутил под легкой, скользкой тканью домашнего халатика упругую мягкость ее большой груди и горячую, тяжелую выпуклость напряженного члена. Его девочка была настоящим совершенством.

— Моя милая, — прошептал он, потянувшись к ней губами. Винус отстранилась, мягко глядя на него.

— Может быть, я все-таки сначала приведу себя в порядок?

— Не стоит. Я все равно тебя сейчас не отпущу.

Она улыбнулась: по-особенному, как только она умела — немного прикусывая верхнюю губу и становясь при этом одновременно и невинной, и соблазнительной, и, наконец, разрешила себя поцеловать. На вкус ее мягкий податливый рот был как мятные леденцы, виски и немножко слез. Тиг взял ее лицо в ладони, сцеловывая с ее ресниц и щек их следы. Не удержавшись, он провел языком по ее шее от ямочек ключицы и вверх: просто потому, что мог, и она захихикала, когда его горячее дыхание пощекотало ее ушную раковину. Сережек на ней не было, и Тиг прикусил мочку уха, почувствовав, как ее член, дрогнув, набух еще сильнее: она всегда была чувствительна к подобным ласкам.

— В постель, Александр, — попросила она, безуспешно дергая заклепки на его куртке, и он, улыбнувшись, отвел ее наманикюренные пальцы и принялся стаскивать жилет и расстегивать тяжелую пряжку на ремне сам.

Когда они оказались на прохладных простынях, и он прижался к ней сзади, закинул ее ногу к себе на бедро и вошел в ее жаркое, податливое отверстие, лаская ее грудь рукой и губами, Тиг не мог себе представить более идеально подходящего ему существа.

Винус была и его ангелом тоже.

**Оттенок верности**

Верность, безоговорочная преданность и готовность выполнять приказы, не раздумывая, — это именно то, что всегда привлекало Тига в собаках. Даже Мисси — будь проклят этот мудак Козик — выказывала ему больше преданности, чем любой другой человек в его жизни. За исключением, разве что, Клэя Морроу. Во всяком случае, так Тиг считал долгое время.

Жизнь САМКРО никогда не была совершенно безоблачной. В любом деле, где были замешаны пушки, рано или поздно приходилось пускать их в ход — таковы были правила игры. И от того, кто сидел во главе стола, напрямую зависело, насколько риск будет соответствовать выручке. Клэй был хорошим президентом. Он знал, когда стоит пачкать руки в крови, когда лучше откупиться, а где использовать многочисленные связи среди ИРА, местных банд и копов. Он ничего не утаивал от стола, не обижал с деньгами, не нарушал правил клуба. Тиг привык ему доверять настолько, что как-то пропустил момент, когда перестал спрашивать «почему», если Клэй называл ему имя, адрес и говорил: «Надо устранить эту проблему», а Клэй перестал объяснять. Не то чтобы Тига тревожило количество трупов на своем счету: таковы были законы бизнеса и выживания клуба — угрозу нужно было устранять. И это не он принимал решения: его просто спускали с поводка, вкладывали в руку ствол и говорили «фас!».

Впервые о том, что решения могут быть неверными, он задумался только тогда, когда оказалось, что он прошил очередью затылок Донны, а не Рыжего. Впрочем, с этого момента все пошло наперекосяк. О том, что, может быть, это случилось намного раньше, Тиг старался не думать.

Все понимали, что Клэй не вечен. Те, кто ездили с ним каждый день и садились за стол, были в курсе еще и проблем с руками. Но когда Джекс по-настоящему стал поднимать голову, явно метя на президентское кресло, а Клэй, как и следовало ожидать при подобных обстоятельствах, цепляться за власть, страшно стало не только Тигу.

Джекс напирал, как молодой вожак на старого, потрясая то невесть откуда взявшимся отцовским манифестом, будь он неладен, то отцовскими же письмами. Он становился все круче в словах и решениях, как и любой истово уверенный в своей правоте фанатик. А Клэй защищался, отступал, реагируя, как привык, на непосредственную угрозу, и лажал раз за разом, потому что куда придется следующий удар — не знал.

В один из вечеров, когда, выставив всех из-за стола, Клэй и Джекс снова до хрипоты орали друг на друга, Тиг, не выдержав, подсел к шотландцу. Тот невозмутимо курил за стойкой, натянув на нос очки и уткнувшись в какую-то книжку. Рядом стояла бутылка виски и стакан. Тиг как раз наливал себе, когда из-за обитых кожей дверей донесся яростный вопль Джекса:

— Не смей мне говорить про Рыжего!

Чибс вздохнул, переворачивая страницу. Тиг покрутил стакан в руке. Джемма беспокойной пантерой маячила под окнами. Тиг ее понимал: между мужем и сыном трудно было разорваться.

— Как ты думаешь, Джеки-бой прав? — спросил Тиг наконец. Он, как, вероятно, многие в клубе, понимал, чем рано или поздно закончится это противостояние. Ему не хотелось, чтобы заканчивалось кровью. Ему предстояло быть верным тому, кто рано или поздно окажется в кресле, но помогать отбирать у Клэя нашивку он не хотел.

Чибс снял очки, заложил ими страницу в книжке и потер переносицу:

— Я думаю, Джеки-бой верит в то, что он делает нужное дело. Вопрос в том, что будет, когда выяснится, что это не так.

Тиг хотел спросить почему «когда», а не «если», но передумал. В кабинете продолжали орать. А несколько недель спустя, когда в клаб-хаусе не было никого, кроме Клэя, Джекса и Опи, там прозвучали выстрелы.

Тиг давно уже не думал, что, когда в кресло сядет Джекс, станет лучше — и не ошибся.

Чарминг тонул в крови. Клуб тонул в крови, и АТО-шники с федералами вились вокруг, как мухи возле помойки. Джекс говорил правильные слова, имел правильные намерения, но чем сильнее он пытался выбраться из бизнеса по перевозке оружия, тем глубже увязали, утягивая под перекрестный огонь любого, кто к ним приближался.

Джекс заключал и перезаключал сделки по пять раз на дню, держал все свои сложные схемы в голове и никогда, _никогда_ , не выносил за стол всей правды. Тиг помнил, как лежал на нарах в стоктонской тюрьме и, глядя в низкий облупившийся потолок, всю бесконечную душную ночь просто представлял, как и когда он мог бы пустить пулю в затылок Теллера. Под утро с нижней койки подал голос Чибс:

— Не надо.

Тиг послушался: Чибс был единственным, кому он еще верил.

Когда начались проблемы с Тарой, стало только хуже. Иногда Тиг не знал, кому первому его сдадут — Марксу или федералам, не то чтобы он понимал, какой вариант хуже. Иногда он завидовал Рыжему: вот кто отделался легче их всех. Иногда он жалел, что не оказался на его месте, — у Рыжего всегда получалось урезонивать Джекса, а, видит Бог, со смертью Тары Джекс окончательно слетел с катушек. Клуб разваливался на части, а они носились по Чармингу, убивая китайцев, закапывая трупы и стараясь не замечать пустующее место Джуса за столом.

«Я развязываю узлы», — говорил Джекс и все крепче затягивал петлю на их шеях. Тиг хохотал до слез, когда чаптер Индиан-Хиллс решил вынести на стол смертное голосование по Теллеру. Когда в дверь ванной, где он заперся, осторожно постучала Винус и спросила: «Александр, милый, ты в порядке?», он понял, что плачет навзрыд.

«У меня нет слов», — это все, что Тиг сумел сказать Теллеру на прощание. Потому что их и не было — ни тогда, в складском помещении, не пришли они и позже, когда стало известно про грузовик.

— Все будет хорошо, Тигги, — сказал Чибс, прижимая его к себе, когда звук байка Теллера окончательно затих вдали, — теперь все будет хорошо.

Тиг поверил.


End file.
